


Happily Ever After

by newfics



Category: Once Upon a Time RPF, Remilie - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2015-01-27
Packaged: 2018-03-04 10:23:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3064313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newfics/pseuds/newfics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A story that takes place right after filming the town line scene (some spoilers). Somewhat based off of new tumblr confessions.</p><p>Emilie's in pain after filming the town line and only Bobby knows why. He's going to do whatever he can to make her happy.</p><p>A little insight as to what their future could hold.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Plans for the Future

It was a long, cold night and Bobby and Emilie had spent hours doing takes for the town line scene until it was perfect. When the director finally put an end to filming that night both actors were in tears. Bobby got himself together quickly, but Emilie couldn’t seem to break character. It was only Bobby, always so protective of her, who knew that it was Emilie crying, not Belle. He quietly rushed over to her and gently held her hands. When she finally gained enough courage to meet his eyes she whispered, “I can’t do this anymore.” A lump started to form in his throat, as only he knew what she was referring to. 

Bobby knew he had to get Emilie away from the crew and escorted her to the car with his hand on the small of her back. Once they got into the car her soft cries turned into sobbing and all he could do was hold her close. She tucked her face away against his chest as to not draw too much attention from the driver. Even though their romantic relationship was well known on the set, they still tried to remain professional in front of others.

The driver brought them back to the trailer site where Bobby quickly got them inside of Emilie’s. He started packing up her stuff so they could go home for the night, her home, while she settled in on the couch. Bobby spent the majority of his nights there when his wife and kids weren’t in town. Emilie’s boyfriend never came to visit while they were filming, so Emilie’s place was a safe haven. 

He was so distracted gathering her things he didn’t even realize her sobs were still coming at a steady pace. “Bobby”, she managed to choke out.

“Almost done, angel. Then we can go home.”

“We need to talk.” Her breathing becoming more even now.

“Let’s go home and talk where it’ll be more comfortable.” Home. She loved the sound of him calling her apartment home. “It’s been a long day and you need to eat dinner. I’ll prepare your favorite.” 

Emilie agreed with a silent nod. He grabbed her bag and she held onto his arm with both hands. He locked her trailer and wrapped his jacket around her shoulders. They walked in silence to his car and when they reached it he helped her into the passenger seat. He walked around to his side of the car, put her bag in the back, and gracefully climbed into the driver’s seat. They drove off to the city hand in hand, listening to the radio.

All Emilie could think of was their emotional breakup scene. Belle banishing Rumple over the town line so he could never return to her life. All of a sudden Belle was all alone and without her true love. That’s how Emilie was starting to feel with a break in shooting on the horizon. Bobby would go back to Glasgow to be with his family and Emilie would have to go to LA to be with Eric. She never had enough time to get home to her family in Australia. She would much rather spend the break with Bobby cooped up in her apartment, lazy days, and more time together than they possibly know what to do with. But Bobby had to get home to his kids, the most important people in his life, besides her of course. Emilie couldn’t wait until all that changed.

Bobby and Emilie had made the decision that when Once Upon a Time had run its course, they would announce their relationship. The main reason for the wait was Bobby’s kids were too young to put them through a divorce. As long as it didn’t have any legality to it, the kids seemed okay with their parents’ relationship. This also meant that when Bobby went home to them, he also went home to Anastasia. This drove Emilie crazy and so she found companionship with Eric, the director of her newest film. Anastasia and Eric were both aware of Bobby and Emilie’s future, but neither seemed to mind. Anastasia was free to do what she wanted in Glasgow and Eric was able to use Emilie’s fame to promote his movie.

Emilie’s thoughts had her in a trance and she slowly drifted off to sleep. Her head had found its way to Bobby’s shoulder, which relaxed him. He loved any embrace from her but also knew that if she was asleep she was calming down. He knew exactly why she was upset and that made him upset. He’s always had a hard time soothing her when it comes to their relationship. She’s so passionate about everything she does, including loving him. 

The next thing she knew, she was waking to the smell of her favorite meal. Bobby was so gentle with her; he was able to carry her inside without waking her. He had put her stuff away and taken care of her animals. Then he prepared dinner for the both of them and poured two glasses of wine. He set the coffee table for dinner and awoke her fully with a soft kiss to her forehead. 

After dinner, Em decided to take a shower and Bobby cleaned the kitchen. He wasn’t very fond of her doing any sort of work that catered to him. This usually resulted in her catering to herself, which he preferred. After both were done with their tasks, they retired to the bedroom. Bobby had settled himself in bed, playing his guitar, waiting for her to finish up. She was wearing one of his shirts when she came out of the bathroom; she always wore his clothes to bed. Bobby put his guitar down as Emilie curled up next to him. 

He ran his fingers through her auburn hair and gently lifted her chin with his finger so he could look into her beautiful blue eyes. He placed the sweetest kiss to her lips, something he had been waiting to do all day. Between a Rumbelle break up and a distraught Emilie, he hadn’t had much time to enjoy her love today. He then realized that her soft whimpers were coming back. He held her tight and whispered a gentle “I love you” in her ear.

“I love you too, darling, but I’m not sure I can keep doing this.”

“Angel, what are you saying?”

“I’m saying that I can’t keep waiting for the show to be over. I can’t keep going back to a guy that I don’t love when you go home to your family. We don’t know how much longer we have with Once. It could be a year or it could be five. I don’t want to wait any longer to be with you. I want to start the rest of our lives together.”

“Love, you know I would do anything to wake up to you every morning. But I can’t destroy my kids’ lives. They need their parents.”

“Bobby, do you really think they don’t know? While you’re here they’re with her and when you go home, she’s never around. They’re young, but they’re not oblivious.”

“I’m just terrified of hurting them.” Bobby looked like it was about his turn to cry. He would never intentionally cause his kids pain.

“You’re not going to hurt them. I have a great relationship with them. I truly care for them and I know they really like me. Besides, I can’t wait much longer to start giving them siblings.” She had that devilish smile on that drove him crazy. He couldn’t help but let out a low chuckle. 

Just like that he had her pinned to the bed on her back, “Be careful what you wish for, Em.” He gave her his boyish smile that made her melt. Now it was her turn to laugh and this was music to his ears. Not only was her laugh his favorite sound in the world, but she was finally happy. She seemed to be done crying for the night. 

Her momentary happiness wasn’t enough for him; he wanted to make it permanent. He hade made up his mind, “When I go home for break, I will make things right. I will tell Anastasia that we have decided to not wait until the end of the show. First, I need to slowly bring up the idea to the kids, ease them into it. If it doesn’t go well with them, I will not be able to go through with it.”

Emilie’s eyes lit up and all she wanted to do was kiss him. He still had her pinned to the bed, so that wasn’t an option. “You’re amazing, you know that right?”

“Don’t get too excited yet, angel.”

“I love you, Bobby.”

“I love you too, koala.” 

He finally released her and fell onto her lips. She embraced him and wrapped her fingers in his hair. He was finally going to get Emilie time after a very long day.


	2. Home

Emilie and Bobby had strategically planned to leave Vancouver on the same day. So when that day came Bobby packed the car with their bags while Emilie did some last minute things around the apartment. Bobby waited by the door, never once growing impatient. He could watch her forever. Once she finally had everything in place, she made her way to the door.

“Ready?” She answered simply by kissing him on the cheek. They then walked arm and arm to the car.

After getting both of them into the car, Bobby pulled Emilie in for a deep kiss. He knew that this was their only chance for a good bye. Once at the airport, they were just friends.

Both slightly dazed from the kiss, he whispered, “I love you”, against her lips. Finally opening her eyes to meet his, she could only manage to smile in agreement. This was enough for him; he knew how emotional this was for her. They went through this every time they left for break.

The moment they dreaded finally arrived. They went their separate ways with only a friendly hug, Emilie trying her best to hide the tears in her eyes. He, on his way to Glasgow, and her, on her way to LA, both without the only person they’d like to be with.

 

Eric was at the airport waiting for her when she arrived. Regardless of their situation, he was always good to her. That, she was grateful for. It was late, so they went straight to a restaurant; her hunger was evident in the paleness of her skin. 

After she finally had some food in her system, she decided it was time to tell Eric what her and Bobby were planning. She figured if Bobby was telling Anastasia, she should share with Eric as well. “Eric, I have to tell you something.”

He looked worried, “Go for it.”

“Well, Bobby and I have decided it’s time to make our relationship public. Our plan is to do so after the break is over. He just has to make sure it’s okay with his kids first.” She took a sip of her wine to calm herself. This conversation wasn’t as easy for her as she thought it would be.

He didn’t seem phased, “I knew this would happen Em, it’s all right. There was no way you two were going to be able to stay apart for that long. I do have one request though.”

Emilie looked slightly puzzled, “What’s that?”

“Can you wait until after the premiere? I know it’s really not my place to ask, but I think being together would really help the movie.”

She wanted nothing more than to attend the premiere on Bobby’s arm. But how could she be so selfish, she thought? Eric has given her so much; the freedom to be in a relationship with the man of her dreams while putting forth a very strong façade to the public. This was something she had to do.

“Of course,” she agreed, “I’ll let Bobby know when we’re back in Vancouver.”

 

The hiatus passed quicker than she expected and the next thing she knew she was on her way back to the airport. Of course their flights would arrive together, just the way they departed. She silently thanked Bobby for the perfect travel plans. She was overly excited to see him for the obvious reasons, but mainly to know how the talk with his kids went. They talked every day, multiple times a day, but he never brought it up. 

When she got off the plane, he was across the way, leaning against the wall. He went completely unnoticed to everyone but her. His smile made her go weak at the knees as she quickly moved towards him. ‘God, that girl can move in heels’, he thought. She slipped into his embrace trying to keep it as professional as possible, as more people were starting to notice them. 

“Welcome back, darling”. Finally she heard his voice, that thick Scottish accent that she loved so much. She unwrapped herself from their hug and slipped her arm through his, never losing contact. 

She was practically running them to the car, eager to be back in their private bubble. He had to hold his ground by sweetly pulling her back by his side. She was so focused that she almost forgot their bags. Somehow Bobby managed to get both bags and her to the car smoothly. She tried to help with the bags, but of course he wouldn’t let her. He was always a gentleman.

They started driving to her place, their place, when, just as smoothly as he got them to the car, he pulled out an elongated jewelry box and handed it to her. 

Her crystal blue eyes were just staring at him. Her mouth had fallen slightly open. 

“Well, go on”, he encouraged.

She let out a small giggle and slowly pulled the ribbon on the box apart. She opened the box to find a necklace. A very subtle, simple chain that held a gorgeous, silver heart outlined in diamonds.

In awe Emilie just looked at Bobby, “Does this mean..”

“Yes love, I’m all yours”, he said with a wink. The tears started pooling in her eyes along with the happiest smile he had ever seen. She tried putting on the necklace when Bobby stopped her by grabbing her hands, “Let me when we get home.” His hands stayed there the whole way home.

As they were getting further into their journey, Emilie realized that they weren’t headed towards her apartment. “Bobby, where are we going?”

“Home, my dear.”

She looked confused, “But we live in the city.”

“Not anymore,” he declared, “I thought we should move into my house. It will be much quieter and private.” He looked nervously at her, not sure how she would take to the idea of him uprooting her.

“Can we keep my place?”, she asked innocently. 

“Of course, I thought we would need a place for our city getaways.” With that his boyish smile was back and so was Emilie’s laugh. She was clearly on board with the idea. She had to admit the early morning commute would be much easier. But everything was with Bobby by her side.

They had pulled into the driveway of their house and before she even had a chance to act herself, he opened her door and lowered his hand to help her out of the car. She waited while he got the bags out of the car and then they walked inside together. She was greeted by her pets and looked at Bobby in astonishment. He just coyly walked by her to bring the suitcases to the bedroom. She followed closely behind him, her hands wrapped around his middle, making it awfully difficult for him to walk. He didn’t mind, he let her do whatever her heart desired.

When they got to the bedroom, Emilie let go of Bobby’s waist, as she looked around astonished again. There were things of hers everywhere, pictures of them she had never seen, and a new dresser. She walked over to it and started looking through it. She noticed it was full of her clothes and some new additions to her wardrobe. 

She turned around with the most loving look in her eyes and wrapped herself around him again. Her eyes were burning with question. 

“I may owe Lana a favor or two. I just wanted you to be comfortable in our home. Oh, and if you’re hungry, the kitchen is stocked with your favorite things.” His love for her was evident in his eyes; he was willing to do anything it takes to make her happy.

“Do you really think I would be anything less than comfortable living with you?”

“Well, no. But I didn’t think that it would hurt.” With that his hands made a few sneaky moves and all of a sudden her new diamonds were wrapped around her neck. The diamonds were dancing in the dim light and everything about her was so appealing to Bobby in that moment. He slowly started kissing down her neck and along the necklace. 

Emilie cupped his face in her hands and pulled him back up to eye level. He let out a long sigh, as she clearly had no intentions of continuing what they were doing.

“Uhh, don’t freak out, okay?”, Emilie said with a guilty yet adorable look on her face.

“When have I ever freaked on you to warrant that question?”, he asked with raised eyebrows. His face still victim to her perfect hands.

“Good point. Okay, well I made a promise to Eric that we wouldn’t announce our relationship until after the premiere. He asked and after all he’s done for us, I couldn’t say no.” She looked down to her feet, her hands dropping to his. 

Although Bobby wasn’t pleased, he knew very well that his Emilie would never pass up an opportunity to do something for someone else. He cupped her face in his hands; it was her turn to listen. “My dear, I have waited three years, what’s a couple more months? Besides just because the world doesn’t know, doesn’t mean we don’t know. Now come, let’s get ready for bed.”

Emilie innocently bit her bottom lip and kissed his cheek. He made a turn toward his closet as she started inching towards the door. 

“Angel, what are you doing?”

“I think I’m going to go check out the kitchen.” Her stomach growled as she turned on her heels. He watched her with a chuckle until she was out of sight. Boy, did he love that view.


	3. The Premiere

The next morning it was time to return to work. Bobby woke with Emilie in his arms and the biggest smile on his face. This was exactly what they had been waiting for.

He gently woke her by kissing her face anywhere he could find skin. She smiled sweetly and let out a soft moan.

“Well good morning”, her voice still very sleepy.

“Good morning, love. It’s time to get ready for work.”

This time Em let out a whine, “But it’s still dark out!” Her voice was stronger now. Bobby just laughed; they both knew very well that their mornings usually started before the sun woke up. 

She was still wrapped in his arms so he swiftly pulled her onto his front. She smiled and then laid her head on his chest. ‘Bad idea’, he thought. Before she could fall asleep, he rolled them off the bed and the next thing Emilie knew, she was standing in his embrace. 

“I swear sometimes you really do have magic.” She kissed him good morning and then went off to get ready. 

He went downstairs to make coffee. By the time he got them both to-go cups full of her favorite flavor, she was downstairs and it was time to go. 

The morning drive was very quiet, but she couldn’t help but smile the whole way. When he finally noticed he grabbed her hand, “Hey, what’s going on in that beautiful mind of yours that you can’t stop smiling?”

“Just that this is exactly what I wanted,” as she turned that smile on him.

 

Once on set, they walked hand and hand to her trailer to get a few things. They then headed towards makeup. They decided that they were going to be more open in front of their friends, but still be careful when their fans were around.

On the way Bobby was stopped by someone, everyone loved to talk to him. He gave her a quick wink letting her know it was okay if she continued on.

She walked into makeup with the giddiest look on. Only Lana and Jen were there and Lana knew exactly what that look was for. Jen, on the other hand, looked quizzical. Then, she spotted the necklace. 

“Looks like things went well with Eric over break.”

“What?”, Emilie asked as she tipped her head to the side. Jen just nodded at the necklace. “Oh, that. Actually, umm, it’s from Bobby.” 

Jen’s eyes got very wide, “So are you just gonna play it off like it’s from Eric?”

“No, I think those days are finally over. Well, close to over anyway. Bobby told his kids about us over break and everything went well with them. He and his wife are officially getting divorced.”

“I thought you guys were going to wait until the end of the show?” Jen was clearly excited for Emilie, but still had questions.

“We were, but I didn’t want to wait anymore. He didn’t either, but his kids’ happiness is too important. We didn’t want to do anything that was going to hurt them.”

“So what about Eric?”

“I told him over break too. He asked if it could wait until after the premiere of our movie and I couldn’t say no.”

“So nothing’s really changed. Everything is still a secret from the public, but we know what’s going on.”

Emilie just smiled the same smile she’s had on since she was back with Bobby. “Things might not have changed for you, but everything’s changed for us.”

 

The second half of season four came and went. Bobby and Emilie enjoyed the bliss of the newest aspect of their relationship. The summer hiatus was upon them and that meant the start of the premiere tour for The Submarine Kid. Bobby and Em packed up once again and left for the tour, together. 

Bobby was by her side the entire time, but didn’t attend every event. Things would’ve started to become obvious to the press if he was around too much. He supported her at a couple of the main events, but Emilie was always on Eric’s arm. 

Half way through the tour, Bobby dropped Emilie off to Eric for another event and he went back to the hotel for the night. He spent his time relaxing, watching TV, and just waiting for Em to get back. 

He had completely zoned out when he heard somebody fooling with the door handle. In came Emilie, looking as gorgeous as ever and completely exhausted. She immediately collapsed on the couch and cuddled up to him. Bobby didn’t really react, still lost in his thoughts.

“Hi?”, Em was staring at him trying to make eye contact.

“Oh, hi love. How did tonight go?” Bobby still hadn’t made eye contact.

“It went well, same as the rest of the tour.”

“That’s good.”

“Yeah, I fell in front of everyone though. Super embarrassing.” Emilie had a smirk on her face as she was clearly just trying to get a rise out of him. But there was still no reaction. ‘What the hell is he possibly thinking about?’

With that Em hopped on his lap and put her arms around his neck. She was trying to meet his gaze but he was off in another land. She cupped his face in both her hands, “Hey! Are you in there?”

“I’m sorry angel, I’ve just had a lot of time to think. Got a little lost in my own head.” He finally was looking at her, “You look wonderful, Em.”

“Mhmm, not getting off that easy. What’s going on?” Emilie could always see right through him.

“Nothing, it’s not important now.” He smiled and placed a sweet kiss on her lips. He put both his hands in her hair to pull her in for a more passionate kiss. He was trying to distract her, not wanting to have the inevitable talk. 

Emilie wasn’t having any of it. She grabbed his wrists and pulled his hands out of her hair, all while pushing him away. “Talk to me, Bobby. I don’t want to spend the rest of the night talking to a wall.”

“The tour is just starting to take a toll on me. I’m getting too old for this.” That he said with a wink in which Emilie replied with a playful slap to his arm.

“Can we just get this talk over with so we can enjoy the rest of the night? You know good things happen when you behave, love.” 

“It’s just too much on me, seeing you with Eric all the time. It should be me that gets to show you off, not him.” Bobby looked down after he said this, feeling slightly embarrassed over his evident jealousy.

Emilie knew how possessive and protective he was, so this didn’t bother her. “Hey, it’s almost over. At the end of the tour it’s finally going to be you and me. No more interruptions or complications. We’ll be free to do whatever we want, whenever we want.”

He smiled at her, “I know darling and that day can’t come soon enough.” Bobby wasn’t big on expressing his feelings so they both knew this conversation was over and that he would be fine. “So I think I held up my end of the deal. I was good and told you what I was thinking.” 

They were both giggling as Bobby swooped Emilie up in his arms and carried her to the bedroom. 

 

The day had finally came, the last day of the tour. Bobby would attend the final unveiling of the movie that night. So they got ready together in their LA hotel room. He zipped up her dress and she tied his tie. He only ever got dressed up for her. 

“Ready?”, there was a twinkle in her eye. She was so excited about tonight.

“Almost,” Bobby leaned in and gave her the most loving kiss. “I am so incredibly proud of you, angel.” 

Emilie looked as if she were going to cry, “I love you, Bobby. Thank you for being by my side through all of this.”

“I love you too. Now let’s get you to your big night.” 

Bobby took Emilie to meet up with Eric and they went their separate ways. When he got to the event, Adam and Eddie were already there. They all talked to the press and took pictures while they waited for Emilie to arrive.

When he finally saw her, he could not take his eyes off of her. She was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. He didn’t even notice she was on another man’s arm.

They took a few pictures at the press’s request. When they finished he privately whispered, “I’ll meet you back at the hotel room.” He kissed her on the cheek and that was the last he saw of her at the premiere.

 

After the premiere and a brief after party, Eric set Emilie up with a driver who took her back to the hotel. She practically ran to the room knowing that on the other side of the door was the man she was finally free to be with. 

She let herself into the room and was instantly in shock. There were dozens of candles lit all over and an endless amount of vases filled with roses. Emilie didn’t move from the entryway because she was so taken back by the sight. Bobby entered the main room from the bedroom with his hands behind his back, still dressed up. 

Em cocked her head to the side and stared at her love with so much question in her eyes. Bobby smirked and started walking toward her, “I thought you deserved a special night.”

He held out one of his hands and he gently guided her to the center of the room. “Well my dear Bobby, don’t you think this is a special night for both of us?”

He turned around to face her, “Indeed it is, love.” She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. He smiled against her lips and pulled away. Emilie pouted at his actions at first and then her jaw dropped. He was down on one knee and had the biggest smile on his face.

“Emilie, my beautiful angel, I have been waiting for this day since the moment I met you. You have brought so much love and happiness into my life. I want nothing more than to do the same for you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Waking up every morning to your beautiful blue eyes and going to bed every night with you by my side. I do not want to waste another minute wondering what the future will hold for us. Will you marry me?”

The tears were already flowing down Emilie’s face. She could not manage to get any words out, only a very enthusiastic head nod. With that he placed the most beautiful ring on her finger and she fell into his arms. 

There was so much force in her hug that they fell to the floor. She was finally able to speak, but all she could think to say was, “I love you”.


	4. Family Time

Bobby’s divorce was final and an announcement was released by OUAT that he and Emilie were engaged. They got married in a small, private ceremony. Bobby even took Emilie back to Melbourne for a brief honeymoon and time with her family. Everything was going according to plan.

So why was Emilie pacing back and forth in their kitchen? Bobby was just watching her, hoping she’d notice he was there soon. Then she started talking to herself, ‘Oh boy’, he thought.

“Can’t decide what to eat, love?”

“What? No.” She seemed anxious, but not with him.

“So, uhh, I can’t decide if it’s safe to approach you or not.”

“Bobby!”

“Okay, not funny, sorry.” He slowly approached her, not really sure if his koala was going to turn vicious or not. He gently reached for her face and caressed it with the back of his hand. She leaned into his touch and seemed to calm down a bit. He decided it was safe. “So, what’s going on?”

“I’m just nervous about the kids coming to visit. I don’t know if I’m going to make them comfortable.”

“Em, they’ve been here before, they’re always comfortable. Besides, they’re kids, they’ll let you know if they’re uncomfortable.” He smiled at her, trying to keep her calm.

“Yeah, but they’ve never been here with me before.”

“You’ve always been here in the past when they come!”

“Not with us sleeping in the same bed..” All of a sudden she looked nervous and uncomfortable. 

Now he understood what this was all about. “Sweetheart, they know we sleep in the same bed. That’s practically the only thing they understand about marriage.”

“No, they know mom and dad sleep in the same bed. Not dad and the new girl!”

“Okay, enough. You said yourself that this would all be okay. When we talked about telling them you said you had a really good relationship with them and that they really like you.” He sweetly kissed her on her forehead.

“Yeah, you’re right. Besides, we need to start getting used to the idea of having kids around.” She winked at him and pulled him in for a kiss by his shirt collar. He wrapped his arms around her so she couldn’t pull away.

She leaned back and gave him a coy look. “Come on love, we don’t want to leave the kids stranded at the airport.” She walked off towards the door.

He threw his head back with a sigh and covered his eyes with hands. “You’ve really got to stop teasing me, my dear.” 

“Oh, you think that was teasing, Bobby?” She had on the most devilish smile and he knew he was in trouble now.

The whole way to the airport Emilie made sure that her husband knew what teasing was. Once they arrived Bobby was coming out of his skin, “Okay angel, you win.” This wasn’t a surprise to him; she has always been in control. He leaned in for a quick kiss and they made their way towards security hand in hand. They loved the freedom they had in public now.

His kids were being escorted by airport personnel but as soon as they saw their dad they took off running. Somehow all three of them fit comfortably into their dad’s arms at the same time. They were all spitting images of their father. The boys even loved to keep their hair long like his.

Emilie was just watching the scene with pride. She loved the way Bobby was with his kids and how much love he had for them. 

“Emilie!”, Ava shouted as she released herself from her father’s embrace and wrapped her arms around Em’s middle. 

“Hey, beautiful. I’ve missed you.” Emilie lowered herself so she was eye level with the young girl. Out of the three, she had the best connection with Ava. She always wondered why this was. Ava was the oldest so she had the best idea of what was going on with her dad. Emilie always thought this would make her resentful. She attested it to being a girl thing. 

“I have so many things I want to do this week!” Ava was practically bursting with joy.

“Well I can’t wait to hear all about them.” Emilie stood back up and took Ava by the hand.

They all started walking towards the car. “Emilie, you don’t have to work this week, do you?” Ava was staring up at her. 

Usually when the kids came to town they saw Emilie on set. That’s where their father was too. They would visit their dad at work but spend the majority of time with their mom. Emilie looked back down at Ava, “No honey, your dad and I are off all week. We’re spending all of our time with you and your brothers.”

Ava was so happy that she was squealing. Bobby and Em laughed as they got the kids into the car. The five of them headed home.

 

Their first day together was great. Once they got home Emilie made everyone lunch. Then they decided they would spend the afternoon at the park. The girls played cards on a blanket while the boys ran around playing soccer. They were all exhausted from the long day so they picked up a pizza on the way home for a simple dinner. Once the kids were asleep, Bobby and Emilie took some wine to their bedroom to unwind in front of the TV.

They got ready for bed before settling in. Emilie put on one of Bobby’s t-shirts like always. As he was finishing getting dressed, she walked up behind him and wrapped her arms around him. He turned to face her and noticed what she was wearing. “Ah, my beautiful wife,” he kissed the tip of her nose, “you need to go put more clothes on.”

Emilie just raised an eyebrow at him, “And why is that darling?” 

“Well for one, if you get into bed like that I won’t be able to resist my temptations. I don’t think you want to scar my kids for life.” She couldn’t help but laugh at this. Then Bobby was pointing toward the ceiling, “Two, there’s a thunderstorm. One of my children, or all, will more than likely be in our bed before you know it.”

At this Emilie’s eyes got wide. “Bobby I think I should go sleep on the couch. I think that would just be a little too much for everyone.”

“We’re not going to do this again. They know where you sleep and it’s okay.”

“You really, truly think Anastasia would be comfortable with all of this?”

“I think that if my kids needed comforting she would not want you to ignore them. Now please go put some pants on.” He spun her around and playfully hit her butt. Emilie wasn’t convinced but she was always victim to her husband’s touches, so she did as he said.

The pair was sitting in bed reviewing the episodes they just filmed. Emilie was cuddled against Bobby and he had his arm around her. He placed a kiss to the top of her head after one of their scenes was over. That’s when they heard two little feet coming their way. 

“Here comes Pearce”, Bobby said as he tickled Em’s side.

“You seriously know them by the sound of their feet?” Her eyes were full of love as she realized how much he truly cared for his kids.

“It’s a dad thing, I guess.” With that Pearce busted through the door and ran to his dad’s side of the bed. He climbed up and buried himself in Bobby’s chest, clearly afraid. Emilie lovingly started rubbing his back. 

“What’s wrong, buddy?” Bobby ran a hand through his son’s hair.

“I don’t like the storm, it scares me. Can I please sleep with you?” As soon as he turned his eyes on his dad, Bobby melted. He could never say no to his kids, not that he ever would in this situation. 

“Of course you can.” He smiled sweetly at his son. Emilie wanted Pearce to be comfortable so she slowly started retreating out of bed to go to the couch. That’s when she felt the smallest hand grab hers.

“Emilie where are you going?” Those big eyes of his were now working their magic on her.

“I’m going to the couch so you can sleep with daddy.”

“Please don’t go. I want to sleep with both of you and I really like it when you rub my back.”

Em was sold. Not only were Pearce’s eyes so convincing, his father was giving her an identical look. “All right, buddy, I’ll stay.” With that he jumped from his father’s lap to Emilie’s where she proceeded to rub his back. Pearce fell asleep quickly and they settled into bed. 

There really wasn’t a more beautiful sight than the woman he loves holding his child. She was slowly falling asleep and he was content to watch her until she did so. He kissed her forehead and whispered, “I love you”, in her ear. She was already gone. 

 

Toward the middle of the week, Bobby and Emilie had a cast party that they were obliged to attend. So the kids would stay with his assistant, someone they’ve known their whole lives. It was casual so they both wore jeans and dressed them up. Bobby was so used to his wife in skirts that he almost preferred her in jeans. It let his imagination run wild.

After they were ready they went downstairs to say goodbye to the kids and were on their way. Emilie was excited to go out with their friends. She cherished any opportunity for Bobby to take her out on his arm since that was denied to them for so long.

When they got there they went to get a couple of drinks and then went to eat dinner with Ginny and Josh. Emilie and Ginny talked about married life while Josh and Bobby talked about anything else. Ginny raved about the baby and showed off a ton of pictures of the little guy. 

Emilie got up and went towards the bar. Bobby really doesn’t like it when she doesn’t let him wait on her so he followed. When he got to her he realized she was checking her phone, not ordering a drink. 

“What are you doing, sweetheart?” He placed his hand on the small of her back. 

“Nothing, just trying to pass some time. I’m ready to go home.”

He found this very weird. It was usually Emilie keeping him out to all ends of the night just to hang out with their friends. “Why’s that, koala?” He poked her sides so he could see the smile that he loves so much.

“I don’t know, just not feeling it tonight.”

“Mhmm, not getting off that easy.” Bobby raised an eyebrow at her. She started laughing at his use of her words. 

She bit her lip, “I miss the kids. I don’t think we should’ve left them.”

Bobby’s eyes opened wide. He never could have imagined the amount of love she would have for his children. He couldn’t even argue with her because of how she melted his heart in that moment. “Then it’s time to go home, but you should probably go explain to the others why we’re leaving.” She joyfully ran off to do so.

When they were on their way home she asked Bobby to pull into the grocery store. “I want to get stuff for ice cream sundaes.”

“You know, it’s not your job to spoil my kids.”

“I know that, that’s why I’m going to use your money.” She was laughing and smiling. ‘I walked right into that one’, he thought. But he didn’t mind, she had him wrapped around her little finger.

When they got home the kids were ecstatic, they didn’t expect to see them again until the next morning. They made their sundaes and put on a movie. 

When everyone had finished the contents of their bowls, Em collected the bowls to take them to the kitchen.

“Emilie?”

“What’s up, Harvey?” She stopped in the doorway.

“Why are you so much younger than my dad?” Emilie immediately started laughing and Bobby almost choked on his drink.

“Harvey, you never ask a woman about their age.” Bobby said sternly.

“Ah, my dear husband, I believe he was really more concerned with your age.” Emilie turned to go to the kitchen still laughing. Ava was giggling, too, but at the affection Emilie showed her dad.

 

They got the kids in bed after the movie; all of them asleep relatively fast. Bobby and Emilie made their way to their bedroom as well.

They were cuddled up in bed, face to face, when Emilie said, “You know, if this was it, I’d be okay with that.”

“If what was it?”

“If it was just the three kids. I love them as if they were my own. We don’t need more if you don’t want.”

Bobby knew that his wife was being completely truthful. He thought for a second before he spoke. “Angel, I love my kids and I love that you love them. I know you’re okay with the thought of it, but I don’t think you realize how little we’d really see them. I want to build a family of our own. I want nothing more to have children that have a whole lot of you in them.”

“Children?” Emilie said with a raised eyebrow.

“Yeah, I don’t really plan on stopping at one.” Emilie was so taken back in this moment. She had always made jokes about having kids, but he’s never admitted to wanting them too.

Bobby turned her on her back and was on top of her. He started kissing her all over when Emilie rotated them back to their sides.

She broke apart from him, but only just slightly. “Not with the kids in the house, dear.” 

He pulled her in close as he let out a long sigh. ‘Every time’, he thought with a smile.


	5. The Fight

He could count on one hand the amount of times she’s called him Robert. The first time was the day they met, that time was his favorite. The rest of the times were times he would prefer to forget. He only got the Robert treatment when he was in a whole lot of trouble. For some reason today was one of those days.

They were in the middle of season five and Rumbelle was back together. This was great news for Bobby and Em because they got to spend a lot more time together at work. They were barely filming scenes together in the beginning of the season. They were never together and that’s what they were used to. That’s how their relationship started. This was also great news for the writers and producers. After they got married and came out to the public, their on-screen chemistry was out of this world.

They were just wrapping up filming one of their scenes in Mr. Gold’s shop when everything started taking a turn for the worst. They were doing one of their passionate kisses when the directors yelled cut. After, Bobby pulled Em in for a quick kiss by her waist. He was always so proud of her acting sometimes he couldn’t help but show it. But when Em pulled back there were daggers in her eyes and she took off for the trailers.

Bobby was very confused. His wife was emotional, yes. But intense mood swings, no. That’s not Emilie. So he took off after her. He was worried he’d upset her further so he followed without her knowing. He realized that it was okay once she went into his trailer and not hers. 

He entered slowly to find her lying on the couch just staring at the ceiling. “Em?”, no response. He walked up next to her head and leaned over her with a hand against the back of the couch. He brushed her hair out of her face and she seemed to have calm down since being in the shop. So he climbed on top of her, just to hold her, and kissed her nose. 

“Get off, Robert!”. Emilie pushed him to the ground. 

Bobby jumped to his feet, his eyes so wide. He knew his girl was strong, but she was superhuman in that moment. “Well then, I’ll just be going.” He slowly backed away towards the door and made his exit. 

 

At the end of the day Bobby made his way toward the trailer, hesitantly. Emilie was done filming after the incident at the shop, but he had had a full day. She didn’t come to any of his scenes to watch him film. She didn’t come out for lunch and she didn’t go hang out with the girls. This meant she just stayed in the trailer all day.

He built up the courage to go in his trailer to find she was still lying on the couch. He wasn’t about to ask her what was wrong. He knew better than that. “Ready to go?”

She just stood up and exited the trailer. He followed obediently to the car. They got in and he drove them home in silence. When they got home he let her out of the car but she didn’t let him help her up. They went into the house where he put dinner on the stove and she went to the couch. 

When the food was ready he brought her plate into the family room. He sat on the floor by her head holding her plate and a glass of water. “Em, sweetheart, you have to eat. You haven’t eaten since breakfast.”

She looked the plate over as if she was actually contemplating. She was absolutely starving and she could never pass up a meal he made. “Fine, but then I just want to go to bed. We’re not talking about this.”

“Yes, Mrs. Carlyle.” There was the faintest hint of a smile on her face even though she thought he didn’t see. He fed her her entire dinner and then escorted her upstairs. She was so exhausted that she almost fell asleep on the stairs. He scooped her up and brought her the rest of the way. He changed her out of her work clothes and helped her into bed. Thankfully, she still let him hold her all night.

 

The next morning was another early day on set. The two got ready together, not in complete silence, but enough for Bobby to know that she still wasn’t over whatever was going on. 

They left for set and he picked her up some breakfast along the way. He realized that he was so busy taking care of Em the night before that he forgot to eat his dinner. So he got a lot of extra food to go along with her breakfast.

When they got to set they went to his trailer to discard of their things and then went to makeup to get ready. After that they went their separate ways until lunch.

For once it was a nice day, so the cast all ate lunch together outside. Bobby and Josh were lost in conversation when Emilie joined everyone. As she walked by she happily said hello to Josh but not to her husband.

“Someone’s in the dog house. What was that about?” Josh asked Bobby with a chuckle.

“If I knew. She’s been mad at me ever since I kissed her on set yesterday.”

“That’s weird. I haven’t seen her stop smiling in months.”

Bobby smiled knowing that he was right. “Well I’m glad that she isn’t unleashing her wrath on any of you.”

Josh was still laughing, “Emilie? Wrath? Not with us. You seriously don’t know what she’s mad about? You have to have some idea.”

“No I don’t. I think she realized it’s nothing but once she starts something she has to end it.”

“You’re just going to let her stay mad at you?”

Now Bobby was laughing, “Have you ever fought with an Aussie?”

“No?”

“Don’t, you’ll never win. Especially with that Aussie.” Bobby was now smiling to himself. Their definition of fight was much different than other couple’s. They never really fought per say, it was more just a battle of who was more stubborn. In this case it was Emilie and he knew she’d come around soon. He had his ways even if she wasn’t ready.

 

The rest of work came and went. They didn’t film together at all so they met back up at his trailer. When he went inside he found her fast asleep on the couch, again. He thought about getting on top of her again, but knew it probably wouldn’t be that funny. So instead he sat down next to her on the floor like he did last night at dinner. He leaned over and kissed her cheek. 

A smile spread across her face as she woke up. When she was fully awake she realized she was supposed to be mad at Bobby so she quickly covered her smile with her hand. 

He just smiled and raised his eyebrows at her. “Come on love, it’s time to go home.” He helped her off the couch and they made their way to the car.

Bobby decided he was going to pull out all the stops to get her to come around. On the way home he sang really loud to the radio, purposefully using the wrong words. Emilie couldn’t help but smile and laugh so she stared out the window to try and hide. She knew Bobby wasn’t buying it because he continued this until he turned the car off.

When they were walking into the house he followed close behind her. Every time she looked over one shoulder he moved himself to the other. He knew that this usually caused her to turn around and face him. So when she did that he snuck behind her and up the steps into the house. 

He was starting to win this battle. She was coming out of her skin and would soon have to talk to him. He hurried into the house and snuck into the living room. She came into the house with no Bobby in sight. She went to the living room and he quickly went around to the kitchen and sat at the kitchen table. She looked all around the downstairs until she made her way back towards him.

As she came through the door he sat in the chair facing her with the most evil smirk. That did it.

“Bobby! You have got to be kidding me. You made me walk around the whole house just so you could hide in the kitchen!” Her accent was so thick she was almost hard to understand. But of course he loved it when she talked like that. He found it so incredibly sexy. 

“Ha!”, he extended his arm and pointed at her. “We’re talking about this right now.” He motioned for her to follow him to the couch.

They sat down and she finally stared in his eyes. He could tell she was okay; something was just eating at her. “So what’s going on, angel?”

“You know I don’t like PDA and you kissed me on set anyway!”

Bobby wasn’t buying it but he played along. She really doesn’t like any sort of PDA so this could be part of the problem, but it definitely wasn’t the big picture. “First of all, you had just finished attacking my mouth in our scene. I really didn’t think it was a big deal. Second of all, it was just Adam, Eddie, and one or two others. I hardly consider that PDA.”

Emilie really didn’t have an answer since this really wasn’t a problem. She just leaned back against the couch, tipped her back, and sighed. “Fine, you’re right, that’s not it.”

“Then what is it?” He slid closer to her and wrapped her in his arms.

She quickly pushed away. “That! That’s it! Every time you put your hands on me I feel huge.”

Bobby didn’t really know what to say. She was only five months along with their first child, but because she is such a little person she looks eight months pregnant. “Sweetheart, you’re pregnant. You have another human inside of you; you’re going to feel bigger. But in no way are you huge.”

“I just don’t understand how you still want to touch me when I’m like this.” Tears were starting to roll down her face.

He really wasn’t ready for this. He had been handling the fatigue just fine. Her happiness was through the roof and this was something everyone noticed. She had been eating for two, and when he says for two, he means for two. He handled cooking extra and doing everything he could to feed the cravings. He even made it through the extreme wine with drawl. There weren’t too many people that loved their wine more than Emilie. But being self-conscience? Not his wife. She has always been comfortable in her own skin and rightly so. She is beautiful, kind, and talented to boot.

He pulled her onto his lap and turned her slightly so she was facing him. She thankfully put her arms around his neck. He wiped the tears off her face and gently rubbed her stomach. “My beautiful wife, how could I ever not want to touch you?”

“I’m giant! It’s really not that appealing Bobby.”

“Not appealing? You are carrying my child and you are the most gorgeous woman I have ever seen. As far as I’m concerned that combination blows way past appealing.” He had the biggest smile on his face and his eyes were glued to her. Absolutely no part of that was a lie and that was evident in his expression.

He won, he always wins. “I am so sorry.”

“You do not need to apologize. You are allowed to do and have whatever you want.”

“No, I need to apologize. I threw you off of me! I should not have reacted the way I did. I promised myself when this all started I would not be the crazy, self-conscience pregnant lady. I guess I broke that promise.” She met his gaze with a giggle.

“It has all been forgotten.” 

He leaned in for a kiss and she pulled him closer. With that he picked her up and brought her upstairs to show her just how beautiful he thought she was. He put her on the bed with another kiss and ran to the bathroom quick. 

By the time he came out of the bathroom she was settled in watching her favorite show. She won, she always wins and that was the truth. 

So instead of doing what he planned he climbed into bed next to her and held her. He never let go and she was perfectly fine with that. 

Five months ago he didn’t let a sheet come between them while they were sleeping. Now, he couldn’t help but hold the little bump keeping them slightly apart.


	6. Labor Stories

They were well into season five and Emilie’s due date was fast approaching. She was supposed to deliver that week and was still working. Bobby made an attempt every day to try to get her to stay home. All attempts failed and reluctantly he continued to bring her to work. 

For the past couple weeks, Bobby had started to hover. He never left her side once they got to set. When she was filming, he was there and when he was filming, she was close by somewhere. He made sure that Adam and Eddie set up the schedule so this would work. 

Today they were filming together so that made everything easier. They pulled up to the trailer site and Bobby got his extremely pregnant wife out of the car. She was amazing to him; she is nine months pregnant, going to give birth at any minute, and she was still glowing. He knew Em would be a great mom, but he wasn’t prepared for how smooth her pregnancy would be. She rarely complained and never stopped smiling. 

They were filming in the Charming’s apartment so that’s where her husband brought her. He had made arrangements that she would get hair, makeup, and wardrobe done wherever she was filming. If she was being honest, he was being a complete pain in the ass, but she couldn’t help but love how protective he was over his family. 

He left her with Ginny to go get himself prepared to film; she had to have a babysitter whenever he wasn’t in the room. Emilie was fidgeting around in her chair; she was definitely starting to get uncomfortable. She closed her eyes as she ran her hands over her baby.

“Getting uncomfortable?”, Ginny asked with a sweet smile.

Em nodded with a soft smile. “I’ve been pretty uncomfortable all morning.”

“I’m assuming you didn’t tell Bobby?”

She threw her head back with a laugh. “Are you kidding? He already worries enough for the both of us. Besides, it’s just discomfort.”

Ginny was giggling now, “You’re going into labor, Em.”

Emilie’s eyes were so wide, “What! No I’m not, Ginny. This is perfectly normal.”

“Don’t worry, I won’t tell Bobby.”

This forced the biggest smile on Emilie’s face. She knew very well what was going on with her baby. It just was not time to tell her very protective husband.

 

Season five had brought on a lot of changes. There was a lot of emphasis on family and in this scene Henry had asked for a family dinner. So the entire messy family was filming; Josh, Ginny, Lana, Sean, Colin, Jen, Jared, Bobby, and Em.

They were all gathered around the table, Em in between Bobby and Ginny. This scene was particularly hard to get through because the cast was so close. They all had a great time together so when they all had to film it was usually a relaxed environment. It was always gold for the blooper real.

They were doing good running their lines when Bobby completely broke character and let his Scottish accent come through in full force. Of course it was to say something completely inappropriate. They were all laughing to the point of tears when it happened.

Emilie all of a sudden had a grip on Bobby’s thigh with one hand and Ginny’s hand with the other. She leaned forward with a slight expression of pain. Somehow Bobby stayed completely calm as he rubbed her back to soothe her through the minor contraction. One look at Josh and Colin and they were all on their feet.

Bobby had definitely come up with a plan that he didn’t share with his wife. He clearly knew that she would go into labor while on set. He made way for the door and ran to the car to bring it as close as possible. With that Josh and Colin had Emilie in their arms and followed Bobby out.

“You know, this really isn’t necessary.” Emilie stated very calmly.

“Boss’s orders, Em.”, Josh added a wink that had all three of them laughing.

Her husband was waiting with the passenger door open. The guys put her down, simultaneously kissing her cheeks, and guided her into the car. They shook Bobby’s hand as the girls came out with the hospital bag. They all hugged Em and Bobby and sent them on their way.

“Well, since we can’t film without them, hospital anyone?” Jen looked at everyone with a very eager smile. They all nodded in agreement and headed to get out of their costumes.

 

The car ride was quiet but Em was clearly nervous. Bobby soothingly held her hand and stared at her with pride. She couldn’t keep her eyes and her other hand off of their baby. She didn’t even realize that they were at the hospital. Bobby came around to open her door, like always, helped her out of the car and into a wheelchair. He grabbed her bag and brought her inside.

The staff led them to a very private area given the circumstances. Emilie was so thankful for the generosity. Little did she know that this private area would pay off since half of the cast was on their way to welcome the newest Carlyle. 

The nurse got them settled in their room and told Em to get comfortable as she still had a little ways to go. Bobby got their stuff situated as he noticed that his wife would not stop fidgeting in her bed.

“Angel, what can I do for you?” 

“I don’t know I just can’t get comfortable.” She was now pouting as she tossed her head back and closed her eyes.

He was weirdly relieved that she was finally showing signs of a different emotion other than happy. “I know just the thing, love. One second.” 

She was staring at him in anticipation of what he could possibly do to make her feel better. He kicked off his shoes and pulled off his top layers so he was left in his undershirt. He walked over to the bed and gestured for her to lean forward. When she did that he pulled out the pillows from behind her and replaced them with himself.

His knees were bent on either side of her and he gently pulled her back so she could lie on him. Emilie turned her head to look at him, confusion on her face.

“You have always been most comfortable in my arms.”, he said with an adorable shrug.

There were happy tears rolling down her face as she settled back on her husband. He was right. Her head was perfectly rested under his chin and her arms wrapped around his legs. He was continually kissing the top of her head and massaging all parts of her. 

She was so comfortable she almost forgot she was supposed to be in pain. Her contractions were coming closer together, but he got her through every one. They still weren’t close enough to deliver, though. 

Bobby was drifting off to sleep when he heard his favorite accent.

“Bobby?”

“Hmm?”

“Do you ever think about us?”

“What do you mean, love?”

“Like our beginnings, how we got here.” She enthusiastically pointed to her stomach.

The biggest smile spread across his face, “All the time, my dear.”

“Do you remember when we first met?”

“How could I forget? That day changed my entire life.” 

“Will you tell me about it?” She looked up at him with an innocent smile that made him victim to her every wish.

“Well, we were in the middle of season one when I was informed I would be filming an episode that revolved around Rumplestiltskin and a former love. I was pretty excited to explore this side of the character but wasn’t sure who would play opposite me. That’s when Adam and Eddie informed me that Emilie de Ravin would play that part. I was aware of your work in Lost but wanted to know more about you. So I did some research and watched some of the work you had done. I was mesmerized at how beautifully you displayed emotions. I was excited to be filming such a powerful episode with a very good up and coming actress. Then, I saw you. You walked onto set with a magic smile and so much excitement to be reunited with old friends. I couldn’t take my eyes off of you and almost forgot we weren’t the only people in the room. I made my way over to you to introduce myself in a trance. I know now that it was love at first sight.”

Emilie was so content being with her husband in that moment. “Mmmm, I like that story. I think I like our first date better.”

Bobby knew he was in for a long afternoon of story telling now. “Our first date, let’s see. Ah right, after you finally came back into my life. We started back up with season two and I was secretly ecstatic that you were coming back to the show. I thought that it would be a good idea if we had some time together to get to know each other to help the work we were going to be doing.”

“That’s just what you told me. You couldn’t build up the courage to just ask me on a date.”, Em stated coyly.

Bobby laughed as he wrapped his arms around her shoulders. She responded by moving her hands to hold onto his arms. “Anyway, we went to our place and I fell in love with your laugh. For some reason you decided to try and pay for your part of the meal. I think you thought it was cute when really it was just showing your stubbornness.” 

“My stubbornness? You didn’t even kiss me good night!” Emilie had rocked her head back against Bobby’s shoulder so she could look at her husband.

“How was I supposed to know that a hot 30 year old would want to be kissed by a 50 year old! Wait, you knew how you felt for me then?” He was staring just as intently as his wife now.

“Of course I knew, darling. Why do you think I went on the date?”

He leaned down to kiss her forehead, they were just laughing and smiling. They couldn’t take their eyes off of each other and didn’t even notice that Jen and Lana had come to check on them. The two of them stood in the doorway smiling too.

“They are so in love. It’s amazing that after everything they went through that they’re in this position.” 

“They were meant to be from the beginning. Just think about how cute that baby is going to be.”, Lana said with a smirk.

 

To be continued..


	7. Labor Stories, Part 2

“Well, my love, since you so clearly remember me not kissing you, do you remember our first kiss?”

“How could I forget that? It was so cute!”

“Cute? You’re reducing the first time I kissed you to cute?”

“Well tell me how it happened and we can come up with a word for it.”

She won again, she always wins; time for another story. “Well, shortly after our first date we were eating lunch in your trailer. It wouldn’t stop raining of course, so we decided it was best we eat inside. You had ordered us something I hated, but I ate it anyway.”

“Well why didn’t you just tell me you didn’t like it?” She gently slapped his arm.

“I didn’t tell you because you were paying so much attention to me. There was no need to potentially screw that up and clearly it was a good thing I didn’t.” He took his finger and tapped her on the nose. “I was just sitting there listening to you talk about something. I really didn’t have much to say and I just wanted to hear your voice. When we finished eating, I had to get back to filming but you had a break. We had been kissing so much in our scenes that it was just a habit. I stood up and leaned over to kiss you. I quickly pulled away realizing what I had done and you were all flustered and embarrassed.”

This is when Emilie interjected, “I was flustered and embarrassed? You were stammering like a fool!”

“Now, now, you asked me to tell the story. So if you don’t mind, I’d like to finish.” He raised his eyebrows at her and she used her hand to gesture for him to continue. “Like I was saying, you were all flustered and embarrassed, but clearly wanted more. So you grabbed my shirt and pulled me back in for another kiss.”

“Sooo, cute?”

“Fine, fine. It was cute, dear. Now is that how you would describe our first time together, hmm. Cute?”

“Oh no, that was not cute. There is definitely a better word for that.”

“I know, it was-”

“Bobby, you are not going to start talking like that in front of our child.” Emilie was scolding him with her eyes. “Tell me the story.”

“Koala, how do you expect me to tell you that story without talking like that?”

“Get creative, love.”

She was such a little minx, but her wish was his command. “So you decided you’d be all cute and not suspicious at all and surprise me at the California Solo premiere. I knew what you wanted from the start seeing as you kept yourself wrapped in a jacket all night. Since the moment you arrived I wanted nothing more than to take you back to my hotel room and get that coat off of you. Then, you insisted we go to the after parties and have a few drinks. I was starting to think you didn’t actually want that, but the drinks drove me over the edge.”

She hadn’t stopped looking into his eyes in almost an hour. “Are you telling me that our first time together was because you were drunk?”

“No, darling. Just had a little extra courage in me. Anyway towards the end of the night you were dropping hints about not having a hotel room. Then you asked me for a ride to the hotel I was staying at, like I’d ever let you get to the hotel any other way. I don’t think you realized that as my girlfriend you were going to stay in my room whether it was in bed with me or not.”

“Girlfriend? You never actually used that term then.”

“I was 50, Em. Girlfriend just seemed a little young for me.” He gently kissed his wife’s forehead. “So when we got back you went straight to the bed and set yourself up against the headboard. You gently patted the spot next to you so I would come lay with you. I took off my coat and shoes beforehand, both of which you still hadn’t accomplished. I held you in my arms for a little while you were running your hands over my chest. You were driving me absolutely mad so I flipped you onto your back and started kissing you. I kissed you here,” he placed a kiss to her forehead.

“Here,” her nose.

“Here,” her mouth.

“Here,” her neck.

“I believe after that, you should remember the rest.”

“That I do. That is one night I will never forget.”

“Me either, it was-”

“Bobby!”

“Beautiful, just like you.” He placed a kiss full of love on her lips. She melted against it, but then she started giggling.

“What, pray tell, is so funny?”

“I was thinking about our first fight. In hindsight it was utterly ridiculous.”

“Most of our fights are, love.” For that he got a well-deserved glare, but he just smiled knowing her stare was lacking threat.

“I bet you don’t remember that one.” She was clearly testing him.

“What are the terms of this bet?”

“If you win, you get to name the baby. If I win, I choose the name. You have to get all major details right.”

“Deal, I hope you liked the names I picked out.” He shot her a devilish wink and prepared to tell his story. “We were back at your apartment after a very long day of filming. You went to shower while I got us drinks and popcorn. I brought them into the bedroom and watched TV until you joined me in bed.” Emilie was still listening intently with her poker face not trying to give away how he was doing. “You were taking quite a long time so the cat and I were lying sideways on the bed hanging out. When you came out your eyes were showing me that you were deep in thought.”

“How could you possibly know that?”

“Well first of all you weren’t looking at me it was more like through me. Second, your eyes turn a different shade of blue when you’re lost in your head.” His wife looked like she was about to cry again so he placed a quick kiss to her cheek and continued on. “You came over to the bed wearing more clothes than usual and just told me to move over. Usually you would’ve just lied with us and cuddled your cat. So I was starting to move over when you mumbled something about being on your side of the bed. That’s when I grabbed you and tossed you to my side of the bed and sprawled myself out diagonally. You were all flustered and were spitting out curse words left and right, including calling me Robert.”

“I don’t curse!”

Bobby’s eyes were so wide with amusement because as sweet as his girl was she knew how to curse when she wanted to. “Keep telling yourself that sweetheart. Anyway, you tried jumping over me and back to your side when I grabbed you and pulled you onto me. You kept trying to push away but I wasn’t having any of it. I told you that you weren’t getting up until you told me what was going on. So you propped yourself up on my chest and stared at me thinking that would change my mind. You tried so hard to be angry but your eyes were telling a much different story.”

“Oh really? And what were my eyes telling you, Bobby?”

“That you wanted to tell me something but you didn’t know how. Knowing that I leaned up and kissed your forehead and released my grip on you. But, you didn’t make any moves to get off so I held you tighter. It didn’t take much encouragement for you to start rambling about what was going on, you’ve never had much of a problem being honest with me. I caught bits and pieces about how we had come so far, how we lived together, made love, shared everything together and you still didn’t have confirmation. For fear of what you were going to say next I cut you off with a kiss and when I pulled back your eyes were still closed. I think you realized in that moment that I truly loved you. When you opened your eyes I took your face in my hands and told you I loved you. You absolutely melted with relief as if you were actually afraid that I didn’t feel that way about you. When little did you know I knew those three words to be true from the day we met.”

“You did?! Then why did you let me drive myself crazy waiting for you to tell me?”

“Angel, we had been dating for four months. I wasn’t really trying to scare the love of my life off.”

She leaned in and kissed him passionately, “Well, our first fight turned into something a little more memorable so I’m glad you finally told me.”

“As am I, dear. Now, have I won our little bet?”

Em rolled her eyes, “Yes, love, you win. You better not have anything crazy up your sleeve.”

“I guess you’ll just have to wait to see.”

With that a sharp pain shot through Emilie and she let out a soft scream. Bobby coaxed her through her most intense contraction yet and pressed the call button for the nurse. The nurse came in and confirmed it was time so she left to get the doctor. Bobby leaned over and pressed a sweet, lingering kiss to his wife’s temple. “Ready to be a mom?”

“Only if you’re the dad.” For the amount of pain she was in, Emilie’s face was one of pure joy. Her excitement for what was about to happen was radiating off of her.

Bobby went to remove himself from behind her when the doctor stopped him. “It would actually really help Emilie to stay in that position. You sitting behind her is the easiest way for her to get through giving birth.”

Bobby silently asked Em what she wanted; he didn’t honestly care what the doctor said. All he was worried about was her comfort. She knew what he was asking and nodded her head yes while squeezing his leg. He was going to give her everything she wanted, in this moment, and all in the future, so he stayed right where he was.

She was told it was time to push so she leaned forward with death grips on his knees. She did as she was told and Bobby stayed leaned back gently rubbing her back. Her pain was getting more intense and he knew he wasn’t helping anymore. So he leaned forward and matched his body to hers. He put his arms on hers and she quickly laced her fingers through his. She leaned her head back to rest on his shoulder in between pushes so he took the chance to whisper in her ear. He was so quiet no one else in the room heard him. “I love you so much, always have, always will. And just so you know, this is my favorite story.” 

Her head was still against his shoulder with her eyes shut but now she was smiling. He placed a kiss to her hair when the doctor said it was time for one last push. There was some screaming and Bobby lost the feeling in his hands. Then, it was over and the only noise he could hear was a crying baby. He had a tight grip on his wife as she got her breathing under control and he was trying to get a glimpse of the baby.

“It’s a girl!”, the doctor stated enthusiastically. They embraced each other happily as they were both secretly wishing for a girl. “Mr. Carlyle would you like to cut the cord?”

Bobby shook his head yes and leaned over to get the first glimpse of his daughter. The doctor finally had her wrapped in a blanket and brought her over to Emilie. She eagerly reached out for her little girl with tears rolling down her face. Bobby was able to hold both of them in his arms and realized he too was crying. He thought to himself how happy he was that he didn’t move from behind his wife. 

He leaned down to press kisses to Emilie’s neck and shoulder and then rested his chin in the same spot. He just stared at the little girl taking her all in. He wanted to commit this moment to memory. The sight of his beautiful little girl who was 100 percent her mother. She had blonde curls on top of her head and the bluest eyes. 

Bobby cradled his wife’s head, placing a kiss to her forehead, and whispering sweet nothings in her ear. He gently got out from behind her and replaced himself with the pillows. Emilie pouted at his absence but when he reached out for his daughter she understood why he got up. She placed the little girl in his arms and his face lit up more than it already was. 

He slowly moved around the room cooing at the little one. She stretched big and opened up her eyes for the first extended period of time. He held her gaze as she smiled back at her dad. Bobby quickly brought her over to Em so she could look at her mother too.

Emilie was holding the baby so both she and her husband could get a good look at their daughter. Without looking up Emilie gently asked, “So what’s her name?”

“Riley, definitely Riley.”

Emilie turned to look at him; he now had two sets of gorgeous blue eyes looking at him. Those four eyes were his greatest weakness. Emilie had tears running down her cheeks, “But that’s the name I picked out.”

“Oh sweetheart, you didn’t possibly think I was going to go against what you wanted? I knew the entire time I was going to use the names you picked.”

They sat there holding each other and the baby when the doctor came in. He informed them that there were people in the waiting room awaiting news on Riley. Both of them looked confused because they still didn’t know the cast was there.

Bobby walked out to the waiting room to find Jen, Ginny, Josh, Lana, Colin, and Sean. All of them jumped to their feet and ran over when they saw him. Their eyes were all burning with question and Bobby couldn’t help but smile. “It is a beautiful little girl. Emilie and Riley are both doing wonderfully, very healthy. Emilie is through the roof with happiness so I would go see her now before the sleep deprivation kicks in.” Bobby chuckled to himself and everyone grabbed him in a hug and took off for their room.

Bobby gently opened the door to find Emilie smiling and rocking back in forth with the baby. “Hey beautiful, there are some people that want to see you.”

Emilie looked up quizzically and then started crying when all her friends came through the door. The girls rushed over to gush at the baby and at Em, so the guys all found a place to sit. Except for Bobby, he was still hovering and Emilie couldn’t have been happier about that. 

Lana looked between the baby and Bobby, “She looks just like you, Bobby!”

“No, no, she’s all Emilie. Look at those eyes.”

“She may have her eyes and hair, but the rest is all her dad.”

Emilie looked up at him with pride, “She’s right you know.”

He just shook his head in contentment and leaned over to kiss her head.

They all hung out for a few hours. The guys brought celebratory beers and Bobby finally relaxed. The girls took turns holding Riley but Emilie always found that she didn’t want the baby out of her arms for very long.

Bobby finally took over holding duty. He had his little girl in one arm and a beer in his other hand. He was comfortable to just sit there and talk to everyone.

Ginny made her way over to Em and sat on the edge of her bed. Emilie was in a trance staring at the sight of the man she loves holding their child.

“It’s quite the view isn’t it?”

“What? Oh yeah, he’s a natural.” Emilie hadn’t stopped smiling in hours and she didn’t stop now. “I just never thought we’d have this and now that we do I can’t picture life without it.”

There were tears running down her face again and Ginny knew it was time to go. She squeezed Emilie’s hand and gave her a kiss on the cheek. “We’ll stop by when you get home, okay?”

“Yes, thank you so much for coming. It means everything.”

Ginny gathered everyone up and they were out the door. Bobby placed Riley in her bassinette since she was fast asleep and made his way to Emilie’s bed. He climbed up; careful not to jostle her in anyway that would cause her pain. He was still on his knees and he leaned over so his hands supported him on either side of Emilie’s head. He lowered his lips to hers and kissed her with an unmatchable passion.

Emilie pulled away after several seconds; she was dazed and unable to open her eyes. “Bobby, love, I really don’t think I’m ready to make another baby.” A coy smile spread across her face.

He chuckled and swiftly lay down next to her to wrap her in his arms. They were lying face to face when she opened her eyes. “My beautiful wife, you have given me so much. I am so unbelievably proud of you and can’t even begin to thank you. I love you and that beautiful little girl with all my heart.”

Crying again Emilie breathed out, “I love you too”. She tucked herself away in Bobby’s chest. They slept like that until Riley needed them.

**Author's Note:**

> There will be more chapters to come!


End file.
